


Tear Zootopia Apart-Chapter six

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [6]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: This chapter will probably be the last one posted before I go back to work Monday so chapter seven will probably start the once a week installments.





	

Nick stayed stalk still as he listened to Judy's deep breathing. They had fallen asleep in each others arms and due to this Nick's arm trapped under his body was tingling painfully. But he didn't pull away. Something felt right about his other arm being wrapped around Judy's smaller frame and her head pressed against his bare chest.   
He felt warmth spread throughout his chest as he gently stroked his paw over her ears and breathed in her scent. Though it had been months since the last time she had gone home to visit, she still smelled of country air and fresh dirt. It mixed with her natural bunny scent, which seemed to smell sweeter to Nick than other bunnies. He inhaled again, letting her scent fill his lungs. She smelled so wonderful to him and the faint traces of his scent excited him. A part of him wanted to rub his face all over her fur so that his scent would blend with hers but he forced that part out of his head.   
His ears perked up as he heard a soft groan and felt Judy's body shift against his. He moved back slightly so that he could look at her. “Morning, Carrots.” groaning she stretched, her free paw rubbing her eyes.   
“Mmm morning.” He had half expected her to become embarrassed by the fact they had slept so close together but instead she nuzzled against his fur. “You're comfy.” Nick chuckled as he rested his chin atop her head again.   
“Still sleepy I see. Did you sleep alright?” he felt her nod under his chin.   
“Mhm. You?”   
“Like a kit.” he ran his paw over her ears again, silence falling over them as they just enjoyed each others company. To soon a loud beeping came from Nick's phone. Groaning he carefully leaned over Judy so that he could shut off the alarm, flopping back onto the bed. “Don't wanna move.” Judy rolled her eyes at him as she pulled back the blankets.   
“Lazy bum. Guess I'll get ready first. Mind if I use your shower?”   
“Nope. Do you remember where extra towels are?”   
“Yup! Don't fall back to sleep!” Nick just grunted in response as he felt the bed shift as Judy hopped off. He didn't understand how she could wake up so quickly like that. Maybe it was a bunny thing. Groaning he sprawled out, attempting to stretch out his painful arm.   
His bed felt oddly empty without his favorite rabbit. He stretched his arm across where she had been laying, the sheets still warm from her body heat. Rolling on his side he sniffed the sheets, instantly recognizing her scent. Excitement warmed him as he breathed in her scent as a small voice in the back of his head vowed that he wouldn't wash these sheets again.  
What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weird? He yanked the blankets off of him and quickly got off the bed. There wasn't time to think over this, he had far more pressing things to worry about.   
Not wanting to be any where near his bed, he walked out into the hallway, nearly slamming his door closed. Leaning against it, he took deep calming breaths until he relaxed. Once calmed he walked into the living room, readying himself for the wise cracks he knew would be coming. But they didn't come.   
Confused, Nick looked over at the couch to see that it was empty. Panic struck Nick's brain as he rushed into the kitchen. No one was there. Nearly slipping on the hard word floor he charged for the balcony, yanking the door open. Empty. His mind almost at full panic he ran out, leaning over the wall to look down at he parking lot. Aeron's car was still parked there. So where was he?   
“Aeron!” his voice was high with panic as he spun around, his nose going to work. Finally he picked up Aeron's scent but it was coming from inside the house. It was coming from...up? Nick looked up at the roof of his apartment complex. “Aeron?” again there was no answer, but he was positive he could smell him. Cupping his paws around his muzzle he tried again. “Aeron!” silence and then...  
“Huh? Is someone calling for me?” Nick let out a sigh of relief as Aeron's head peaked over the edge of the roof.   
“What the hell PB? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Aeron gave one of his childish pouts.   
“Aww I didn't mean to, Crims. I just needed some fresh air.” Nick rested his paws on his hips, Aeron's attempt at being cute only adding fuel to the fire.   
“Get down here! You're supposed to be keeping low!” Aeron rolled his eyes but stood up. Gracefully, he flipped off the roof, grabbing onto the edge of it and swung himself into the balcony, landing quietly in front of Nick. If he hadn't been so annoyed, Nick would have clapped for him but instead he just irritably walked back into the house.   
“Walked in here and you were gone! I thought something had happened to you.” Aeron sighed as he rested his paws on his hips.   
“Okay look, I'm sorry I scared you Crims, but you need to calm down. I'm not a cub anymore, I can take care of myself.” Nick's temper flared as his eyebrows narrowed in anger.   
“You could fool me! I get that you're not a cub anymore but you just don't think! What if Val is watching this place? What if he was watching us last night?” The anger and frustration radiating off of Nick seemed to be contagious as Aeron barred his fangs.   
“Just because you couldn't save your partner and I did doesn't give you the right to make it sound like I did something wrong!” Nick snarled as he also barred his fangs.   
“That has nothing to do with it!” Aeron snarled back as he took a threatening step forward, towering over Nick.   
“You sure? Because all I smell right now is a fox whose pride has been hurt.” Nick's ears laid back as he threateningly took a step forward so that he and Aeron were almost touching. But before he could retaliate a third voice stopped him.   
“Stop!” both turned to look at Judy. She was dressed in her uniform and had her paws on her hips, her narrowed eyes looking between the two of them. Seeing she had their attention she focused on Nick, pointing at the bathroom. “Nick, go get ready.” Nick snarled as his frustration seemed to only grow but the determination in her eyes calmed him. “Go or we'll be late.”   
Nick glanced at Aeron, who seemed to have also calmed but still looked angry. Giving him one last glare Nick walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Angrily he yanked off his sweats and boxers. He didn't really understand why he was so angry and that only seemed to make the anger worse.   
Almost ripping the curtain of its rod, he climbed into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could handle. Slowly the heat seemed to help him calm as he cleaned himself. As his anger subsided his mind started to clear and guilt came back to him. He shouldn’t have been so rough with Aeron. After all he was right, Nick did feel slightly wounded that he wasn't there to protect Judy.   
Sighing he let the water run through his fur. He didn't know what was going on with him. He felt better now but since he woke up he had felt, different. More primal. Aeron seemed to be struggling with the same. Well, they were animals after all.   
After he was sure he was clean and completely calm, he turned the water off and dried himself off to realize his uniform was back in his room. Groaning at his forgetfulness he wrapped his towel around his waist and quickly walked through the hall and into his room, closing the door behind him.   
He found his uniform hung up and quickly started putting it on, stopping as he heard a knock on the door. Seeing that he had pants on he quickly told whomever to come in. “Would you like to explain to me what happened Nick?” Judy asked. Her tone was softer than it had been earlier and her eyes now seemed a lot more concerned. Nick hesitated as he pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up.   
“Honestly I don't know Carrots. Since this morning I've been feeling...weird.” Judy nodded as she frowned in thought.  
“Aeron said the same. I suggested he take a shower as well, I hope you don't mind.” Nick shook his head as he waved her concern away.   
“Nah that's fine, a shower sure helped me. How do you feel?”   
“I feel fine.” Nick let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding back.   
“Must just be the stress we're under.” Judy nodded but Nick could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't convinced.   
“Possibly. Just be careful today.”   
888888888888888  
Judy glanced at Nick, who sat next to her. She had been so relieved when Nick and Aeron quickly forgave each other. Nick even didn't argue with Aeron as he offered to give them a ride to work so that they could grab some donuts and coffee since the drama had eaten into their breakfast time.   
Frowning, Judy looked Nick up and down. Since his shower he seemed to have returned to his laid back personality but she was still worried. She had never seen Nick look so aggressive before. The same with Aeron. It looked like they were about to go to blows.   
Judy had to admit it had terrified her. She didn't know what she would have done if they had fought. She flinched slightly in surprise as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, relaxing as she realized it was Nick's.   
“Are you okay, Carrots?” the concern in his eyes made her feel a bit guilty as she nodded her head.   
“Yeah, just thinking.” he nodded his understanding as he went back to looking out the window, keeping his arm around her shoulder. Feeling eyes on them, Judy looked up to see that Aeron was watching them through the rear view mirror. Meeting her eyes, he gave her a knowing smile before refocusing on the road.   
“Where do you guys like to go for donuts?” he asked. Seeing that Nick was still busy looking out the window, Judy answered.   
“Hog's Donuts, it's right next to the ZPD.” a playful grin crossed Aeron's face.   
“A donuts shop right next to a police department huh? That sounds...appropriate.” Judy smirked as she rolled her eyes.   
“Har har.” her eyes glanced at Nick, waiting for him to join in on the joke. But he was still busy staring out the window, his eyes glazed with thought. Frowning she leaned her head against his arm, hoping he could feel that she was there. A glance in the rear view mirror and she could tell that Aeron also noticed Nick's silence. He frowned slightly but said nothing as he took a right turn.   
Judy relaxed in her seat, keeping her head against Nick's arm as she also looked out the window. She had been partially untruthful to Nick when he had asked her how she felt and she said fine. In all honestly, she wasn't. She was warn out and all the things going on were spinning around inside her mind until she felt sick.   
“Oh is that it?” Judy looked up to see where Aeron was pointing, nodding her head as she recognized the light up neon sign of a cartoon hog munching on a chocolate donuts over a small restaurant.   
“Yup! That's it!” Aeron looked over his shoulder as he merged into the right lane; quickly taking a right into the donuts shop. He slid easily into a parking spot, parked, and turned off the engine.   
“Alright, everyone ready?” Judy nodded then looked at Nick, gently taking his paw in hers   
“Nick we're here.”   
“Hmm?” his head turned to look at her then around, his eyes finally widening with recognition. “Oh! Great, I'm starving.” they all climbed out of the car, Judy noticing Aeron grabbing a simple black fedora that he placed on his head, pulling the brim over his right eye to hide his scar.   
“I see that you haven't lost your horrible taste for fedoras.” Nick's sly smile was back on his face, earning him a playful glare as Judy walked between them.   
“You're just jealous that I have more class than you, Nickolas Wilde.” Nick rolled his eyes dramatically but didn't retaliate as they entered the shop. It was mostly empty with only two other mammals sitting at single tables that ranged in size. Hog's Donuts had Donuts for every sized animals. From donuts the size of Judy's pinky for the smaller rodents to Donuts big enough for her to lay on for the Elephants.   
She already knew what she wanted so she let the boys decide and walked up to the counter. A young adult male pig stood behind the counter and gave her a bright smile. “Hey Officer Hopps! Your usual?” Judy returned his smile as she raised herself up on her toes so she could reach the counter.   
“Hey Niles! And yes please.”   
“Coming right up! How's your morning goin?” he asked as he busied himself getting her carrot latte ready.   
“Oh you know, just busy. How about yours?” Niles took a moment to answer as he scooped down to grab her a carrot cake donuts.  
“The same. I admit I like this time, not as busy though that'll change in the next twenty minutes.” Judy laughed as she fished out her wallet to pay.   
“Sounds like we arrived just in time.” Niles nodded in agreement as he took her money and gave her her change.   
“Your latte will be right out, hun. Officer Wilde! Should have known you wouldn't be to far from Officer Hopps! Your usual?” Nick gave a friendly smile as he walked forward, followed by Aeron.   
“Yes please. I'll also be paying for my friend here.” he motioned to Aeron who gave a charming smile as he leaned forward on the counter.   
“Can I please have a chocolate donuts and a small caramel coffee darlin?” Niles returned his smile as he nodded.   
“No problem! That'll be nine dollars Officer, and I'll have those out in a moment!” Judy watched as Aeron gave Niles another charming smile, one that reminded her of Nick's hustler smile. Her ears perked up as she heard the bell above the door ring as it opened, instantly recognizing the mammal walking in.   
“Hey Clawhauser!” Benjamin Clawhauser looked up at the sound of his name, a wide grin crossing his chubby face as his eyes landed on Judy.   
“Hopps! What are you doing here so late? I thought that you were usually inside the ZPD by now.”   
“We got a ride so didn't have to worry about the train. What about you? You're usually at your post way before us.” Clawhauser shrugged his shoulders as his tail swayed.   
“My replacement was two hours late last night so Bogo made her stay later to pay me back for staying late.” Judy nodded her understanding.   
“I was wondering why it was you who answered the phone when I called last night.” Clawhauser nodded, his eyes clouding with concern.   
“How are you anyways? I heard that you were attacked.”   
“I'm fine. A bit sore from falling, but good.” Clawhauser nodded, opening his mouth to speak to be interrupted.   
“Carrots! Your latte is ready! Hey Claw.” Nick gave the cheetah a warm smile as he handed Judy her drink as he and Aeron took theirs along with their donuts.   
“Hey Wilde. Oh, hello!” he finally had noticed Aeron, who grinned at him as Nick introduced.   
“Oh, Clawhauser this is my friend Aeron, he's staying with me for awhile. Aeron, this is Benjamin Clawhauser, one of our fellow officers.” Judy noticed a strange look in Clawhauser's eyes as he stuck out his paw.   
“Nice to meet you!” Aeron's usual charming grin crossed his face as he shook his paw.   
“Nice to meet you too, handsome.” this caused Clawhauser's tail to twitch oddly as he gave a sheepish grin.   
“Aren't you going to get some donuts, Claw?” this seemed to snap Clawhauser out of his thoughts as his eyes snapped over to the counter.   
“Oh yes! Please excuse me.” and he trotted over to the counter.   
“He's cute.” Judy noticed that Aeron's eyes were focused on Clawhauser longer than what was really necessary. Nick rolled his eyes as he cuffed Aeron's shoulder.   
“You think every male mammal is cute. Come on we have a little bit of time to sit down and eat our donuts.” Aeron's eyes narrowed playfully as he placed his paws on his hips.   
“I resent that! I don't find every male mammal cute! Just most of them.” Judy giggled as they all sat down at a table that was a little bit to big for her but decently sized for Nick and Aeron.   
“Flirting is not part of laying-” Nick was cut off as Aeron stood up, his eyes still focused on Clawhauser.   
“Being friendly has never hurt anyone.” and he walked off to engage Clawhauser in conversation. Judy glanced at Nick, seeing that he was not amused.   
“Some things never change.” Judy waved his words away as she took a bite of her donuts.   
“Don't worry so much, Nick! I think they look kind of cute together.” Nick rolled his eyes but said nothing as he took a bite of his donuts. The two ate in silence as Judy watched Aeron and Clawhauser socialize. Clawhauser was about a foot taller than Aeron and a great deal wider but they seemed to fit somehow.   
Clawhauser was always bubbly but he seemed even more so talking to Aeron, and for the first time since knowing him, a genuine bright smile was on Aeron's face. Both their tails were also swaying happily behind them as Niles handed Clawhauser his box of donuts. Noticing them walking over, Judy quickly ate her donuts and acted like she wasn't watching them, nearly choking on her donuts in her haste.  
“Smooth, Carrots” to busy coughing to get words out, Judy just glared at Nick who gave a smug smile as his response.   
“Wait, you'll be working the event?” Judy's ears perked up as she heard Clawhauser's voice.   
“Yes. There's a program that helps mammals like me find work and one of their founders is helping run it.”   
“Helping run what?” Nick asked, Judy also curious.   
“Why your big ceremony of course!” one look at Nick and Judy realized he was just as lost as she was. Clawhauser frowned as he tilted his head at them.   
“Remember? Friday night our mayor is holding a ceremony to honor the mammals who were hired by the Mammal's Inclusion Initiative?” Judy flinched as guilt seeped into her. With everything that was going on she had completely forgot. She glanced at Nick, who also looked like he had forgotten.   
“So you'll be there?” he asked, eying Aeron.   
“Yes I'll be working the bar. Benjamin mentioned he'll be there as well to support you guys.” Judy smiled at Clawhauser, him sending one of his beaming ones back. Judy looked up as she noticed Nick check his phone.   
“Time for us to get to work.” Judy nodded as she finished her latte and stood up. Her ears perked as she noticed Aeron doing the same, laying her paw on his arm.   
“How about we just walk to work? Clawhauser is staying for a bit right?” Clawhauser nodded aggressively as he grinned at Aeron.   
“I still have a bit before my shift.” Judy noticed Aeron's eyes glance at Nick who, with a sigh, nodded his head. He could tell he was beat. Aeron's grin widened as he sat back down.   
“Then I'll see you two after work. Be careful!” Judy smiled back at him as she waved.   
“You too and have fun!” the smile on Aeron's face was enough to give her step a little bounce as her and Nick made their way to work.   
“Are you playing match maker?” Nick asked, his playful grin back on his face. Judy shrugged as they waited at the light to cross.   
“Maybe I am. It's just, that's the happiest I've seen either of them so why not give them some more time to chat?” Nick sighed as he ran his paw up his neck and over his face.   
“I just hope it doesn't backfire on them. Aeron doesn't need another heart break.” Judy nodded her understanding as they both crossed the street.   
“This will be good for him though.” Nick nodded as he draped his arm over her shoulder.   
“I hope so, Carrots. I really hope so.” 

888888888888888

“Alright, alright. Shut it!” Chief Bogo quickly silenced the usual ruckus that greeted him. Nick watched their fearless leader slide on his glasses as he looked down at his notes. “As some of you know, last night at 0930 hrs, the ram who had been attacking predators with nighthowler serum, Doug Ramton, was arrested by Officers Hopps and Wilde.” Nick jumped slightly as a loud whoop of cheering erupted from their fellow officers, his eyes meeting Judy's who seemed just as surprised but touched. Bogo seemed to hold back his interruption for a moment, letting the cheers go until he gave his usual 'shut it' silencing them all again.   
“I am sure we are all grateful for finally finding this ram, however, there is some disturbing news connected to him.” Bogo paused as, for the first time Nick had known him, he seemed to hesitate with what he had to say. “During Ramton's health check his drug check ran positive with Devil's Bite.” Nick sensed some of the older officers shift uncomfortably as they shot nervous looks at each other as he shared his own uncomfortable glance with Judy.   
“There were also traces of the drug on his clothing so all officers that were in contact with him have been tested and cleaned to make sure they didn't inhale the drug.” fear quickened Nick's heart. Both he and Aeron had touched him, was that why they had such an aggressive argument? But then why was Judy okay? He felt Judy lean into him slightly, knowing she had picked up on his uneasiness. Making sure it couldn't be seen by the other mammals, he leaned back to show her he appreciated the gesture.   
Bogo cleared his throat as the concern in the room started to rise in voices, silencing them all again. “I understand everyone's concern and all officers need to be on alert for more signs of this drug. Also...” he fished into his pocket as he pulled out a small flash drive, holding it up in his large hoof. “This was found on him. Officer Fangmeyer, hit the lights.” the orange tiger officer got up and quickly clicked off the lights as Bogo walked over and plugged the flash drive into the computer that was connected to the average sized TV resting on the wall where they all could see it.   
The screen flickered and then focused on a scene of a room that had wooden floors and crude looking brick walls. Slowly, the camera panned to the left, focusing on a silhouette. As the camera stilled, the silhouette moved, coming into the dim light. Nick nearly gasped out loud as he instantly recognized the razorback boar.   
His fur was black with flecks of brown with a mess of black hair running from the top of his head down the back of his neck. His beady eyes were black as night and just as cold. His right ear was torn and his face had three long scars running down his right cheek. The tusks poking out from his lips seemed to gleam dangerously as he sneered at the camera.   
“Greetings ZPD! Like our little gift? I'm sure by now you've found the traces of DB in his blood and on the his clothes and are scratching your heads wondering how the heck he got a hold of some DB. Simple, you missed some and let me tell you why we're letting you know.” He paused for a moment as he seemed to signal someone off camera.   
“You all are going to be a part of a social experiment. For far to long you lot have been lying to yourselves that we have evolved beyond or primitive states and are now civilized. Well we say that we are still animals and that it won't take long until you civilized. animals will turn on each other.” he paused again as his sneer lengthened dangerously as he signaled again. The camera panned away from him and focused on a small cage, it's only contents a figure curled up in an old blanket that lined the floor.   
“Meet our first guinea pig, a young mammal full of potential. Loved by his family and doted on by his friends and teachers for being a sweet and wonderful youngster to be around.” the way he said 'sweet and wonderful' made it seem like he was going to be sick as his tone harshened. “But what will happen when this young mammal meets the female that nearly tore his family apart? Will he stay the sweet wonderful youngster he's known as or will his primal instincts kick in?” Nick flinched as the razorback kicked the cage, the clang waking the small figure. Brown eyes wide with fear stared at the camera as the figure coward against the back of the cage. His fur was brown and sleek and the black Gazelle shirt and blue jeans he wore were haphazardly cared for. James Otterton. Nick's eyes narrowed angrily as the Razorback laughed at the little otter's reaction, the camera panning back to him.   
“For those of the ZPD that don't know our little guest, this is James Otterton, son of Emmitt Otterton, a poor Otter that went savage after being hit with a dart full of nighthowler serum. I'm sure you all can figure out who our other target is, that's not the hard part. The hard part, ladies and gentlemammals, is keeping Zootopia sane when insanity grips it again. I hope you have more luck than last time.” with one last sneer the screen went blank.   
Fangmeyer flicked on the lights again as he returned to his seat, everyone sitting in dumbstruck silence as Bogo returned to the front of the room. “I have already warned the prison where Dawn Bellwether was held and they are transporting her to a more secured facility. As for this Razorback, finding him is priority number one! If we find him we will find James Otterton.” Nick quickly glanced at Judy who looked back at him with wide eyes. He could tell that she was worried about him. At least he seemed physically in good health. For now.   
“Assignments! Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer and Delgato, go over old notes of the first Devil's Bite case to see if there is anything we missed. Also talk to our old informants to see if they have heard anything new. Officers Hopps and Wilde, you will continue learning what happened to James Otterton. The rest patrol duty but keep an eye out for this Razorback or any suspicious drug activity. Dismissed!” Nick held back with Judy as the other officers filed out, Nick noticing that Bogo was holding back.   
“Hopps! Wilde! I need to speak to you.” they both nodded their heads as they followed him into his office. Again, Nick noticed some hesitation in Bogo as he dropped into his seat, motioning to the seat in front of him. Nick let Judy climb up first, quickly following her as they sat side by side. Frowning slightly, Bogo clasped his hooves on top of his desk as he looked them over.   
“I need to know what happened with Doug Ramton.” Nick shared a glance with Judy, backing off as she showed she would answer.   
“Well sir, while we were talking to the Ottertons I heard someone breaking into the shop. I rushed down to check it out and saw Ramton run out and I followed him. He ran into an alley way and charged me. I dodged him multiple times then, seeing that I didn't have much choice, I ran and he followed me. I tripped and he charged like he was going to trample me when he was attacked.” Bogo's eyebrow arched in curiosity.   
“Attacked?” Nick sensed Judy hesitate, not knowing if she should bring up Aeron. Knowing there wasn't time to signal her that it was okay, he jumped in.   
“My friend that I told you about sir, he was there waiting to take us home when he saw her being attacked and jumped in to protect her.” Bogo nodded to show he understood as he looked between them again.   
“Did either of you touch the suspect?” Nick had expected this question and hoped that Bogo could give him an answer to his own question involving that.   
“I did, sir. I helped Officer Howls load him into her cruiser.” Bogo nodded as his eyes focused on Nick.   
“Have you experienced any aggression since then?”   
“Yes Sir. This morning my friend and I got into a heated argument that would have probably ended in blows if Officer Hopps didn't intervene.” a spark of surprise lit up in Bogo's eyes and Nick flinched, ready to be grilled about why Judy had been with him in his apartment. But it never came.   
“Do you feel that you are fit for duty, Wilde?” Nick nodded, internally sighing with relief at the change in subject.   
“Yes Sir. I took a shower and felt better. So did my friend.” Bogo hmmed as he looked between them again.   
“You must have washed the rest of it off. Alright Wilde, I trust that you are fit for duty but if any issue should come up...”   
“I will get checked out Sir,” Nick finished for him. Seeming satisfied Bogo clasped his hooves again and leaned back in his seat.   
“If that is all, you're dismissed.” Nick sensed Judy move, placing a paw on her arm to still her.   
“There is one more thing, sir.” Nick took a deep breath to calm the anxiety knotting up his stomach as Bogo looked at him, waiting.   
“I know the identity of the Razorback. His name is Dale Boarton but on the streets he's known as Dange.” Bogo's eyebrow shot up as he arched his head to the side, Nick knowing what he was thinking. “It's short for dangerous. He has a raging temper with a strong sadistic streak. I knew him in high school through one year after graduation and I'm sure his temper has only worsen.” Bogo nodded as he processed what Nick had said, Nick dreading the question he knew he was going to ask.   
“How did you know him?” Nick hesitated as the knot in his stomach squeezed. He was not sure if Bogo was going to be as understanding as Judy had been. As he struggled to answer he felt Judy lean into him again, the contact calming him a bit. He knew she had his back in this.   
“I was a member of their gang through high school and up to them dealing DB. Once they started messing with DB I left.” Bogo nodded, his face difficult for Nick to read.   
“And your friend?”   
“His name is Aeron Himes. He was arrested on charges of prostitution and being a part of the gang distributing DB. However, his sentence was shorten by him giving the location of their layout and the names and descriptions of the members leading to the arrest of six individuals.”   
“However, the rest, including the leader of the operation, disappeared before they could be taken into custody. I'm very aware of what happened, Wilde.” Nick nodded, going quiet as he watched Bogo look him up and down, a thoughtful frown on his face.   
“Your friend has nothing to do with what's going on now?”   
“Yes sir. I'm helping him go straight and I trust him that that's what he wants. I also talked to his parole officer who explained that, from all that he has learned from those that worked with Aeron inside the prison, he wants a clean break at life.” Bogo nodded as he leaned back in his seat, Nick feeling that he was taking his sweet time either condemning him or letting him off the hook.   
“I'll trust you on this as well Wilde. Tomorrow I want descriptions on all of the members you and your friend remember being a part of this gang.” Nick quickly nodded, his shoulders dropping a bit as he relaxed.   
“Yes sir.” Bogo gave a curt nod as he looked between them again, Nick wondering if he noticed how close Judy was to him.   
“Your assignment for today hasn't changed so get on it! Dismissed!”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will probably be the last one posted before I go back to work Monday so chapter seven will probably start the once a week installments.


End file.
